L'homme de ma vie
by MisakiSama286
Summary: Un simple one-shot relatant l'histoire d'amour d'Eren et Levi ! crédits image : Lena (@inunekosukii)


Cela faisait un mois que les cours avaient repris, et donc un mois que j'étais nouveau dans ce lycée. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment fait d'amis puisque que je n'étais pas du genre bavard, je préférais la solitude pour tout vous dire…

Je m'appelle Levi Ackerman, j'aurai bientôt dix-sept ans, le vingt-cinq décembre, j'ai fait ma rentrée en première littéraire au lycée Maria et je vis plutôt bien le changement entre mon ancien lycée et celui-ci, surtout que celui-là et plutôt mieux.

Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je ne suis pas très sociable alors je ne parle à personne, et les gens ne viennent pas vers moi, mon regard leur fait peur. J'ai des yeux gris perçant, et mon air blasé n'arrange rien.

Jusqu'ici, je pensais que personne ne faisais attention à moi, que rien de chez moi n'attirait quiconque, jusqu'à cet instant précis.

Il me tient par les épaules et me parle avec un air surpris collé au visage. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me dit, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je le fixe, choqué, et que je suis plongé dans ses yeux grands ouverts.

Ils sont magnifiques, ils sont verts, avec quelques petites touches de bleu et d'or autour de sa pupille, je crois que je pourrais les contempler des heures.

Je reprends malgré tout mes esprits rapidement, l'écoutant cette fois-ci en inspectant plus son visage et le reste de son physique. Il est un peu plus grand que moi et n'est pas désagréable à regarder.

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade, et je ne sus quoi lui répondre quand je compris qu'il parlait de mes yeux. Il disait que j'avais un regard intimidant mais sublime et la couleur de mes yeux n'y était pas pour rien.

« -Euh… Je… Merci ? Réussis-je seulement à articuler. »

Il continuait de décrire chaque détail de mes yeux avec enthousiasme et moi je continuais de le regarder, ou plutôt, de l'admirer, de détailler chaque partie de son visage pour être sûr de ne jamais y oublier.

Il se recula d'un seul coup et se gratta l'arrière de la tête en regardant le sol. Je pus apercevoir de légères rougeurs sur ses pommettes, je remarquais alors qu'il avait non seulement son sac de cours dans le dos, ce qui était tout à fait normal pour un écolier dans son école, mais aussi qu'il tenait une grande pochette verte et noir. Il ferait donc partie de l'option art plastique ? Je comprends mieux à présent son analyse artistique de mes yeux…

« -Je… Je suis désolé… C'est juste que je trouve tes yeux fascinant et j'aurais bien aimé te dessiner… Excuse-moi de t'avoir importuné… Dit-il en commençant à partir.

-Attends ! »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, mais je l'avais retenu par le bras.

« -C'est quoi ton nom ? Lui demandais-je timidement,le regard planté au sol.

-Je m'appelle Eren… Et toi ?

-Levi… Tu… Tu es quelle classe ? Demandais-je en levant le regard vers le sien.

-En première littéraire et toi ? Me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Huh ? Vraiment ? Moi aussi…

-Sérieux ? Commença-t-il en agrandissant son sourire. Je ne t'ai jamais remarqué ! Jusqu'à maintenant je veux dire… Rit-il nerveusement. »

Je répondis par un simple hochement de tête et accepta quand il me proposa d'aller en salle de cours ensemble. Sur le chemin, il me parlait de lui, de sa passion pour l'art, les langues et la littérature, et du fait qu'il souhaitait plus tard devenir écrivain, ou que si la chance lui souriait, il aimerait devenir un artiste reconnu soit dans le monde de la photo, soit dans celui de la peinture ou du dessin.

Je retenais sans mal ce qu'il me disait, buvant ses paroles. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, ce garçon m'attirait fortement et je crois que rien que pour lui, je pourrais devenir n'importe quoi… même homosexuel.

Ce fut la sonnerie qui me ramena à la réalité. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je viens à peine de le rencontrer et je commence déjà à dire des bêtises plus énorme que moi !

« -Levi… Tu veux bien t'asseoir à côté de moi ? Me demanda-t-il timidement.

-D'accord… Mais au fond alors… Répondis-je avec autant d'assurance. »

Eren me sourit et va s'asseoir au fond, je m'assieds à ses côtés et sors mes affaires d'anglais. Durant le cours, j'eus du mal à me concentrer, Eren m'en empêchait. Ce n'étais pas seulement à cause de sa présence, mais aussi de son odeur que j'appréciais tout particulièrement. Je ne pourrais définir de quoi elle était constituée mais cela m'importait peu, tant que je pouvais continuer à la sentir, j'étais heureux.

Et c'est repartie ! Je replongeais déjà dans mes délires… On dirait une adolescente amoureuse du plus beau garçon de son lycée. Je devrais vite me calmer et me concentrer sur ce cours.

Quand cette journée de cours s'acheva enfin, je soupirai de soulagement. Eren avait insisté pour qu'à partir de maintenant nous nous mettions à côté dans chaque cours. J'avais accepté puisque de toute façon, je n'avais rien à perdre.

Le soir je rentrais enfin chez moi, et après avoir salué ma mère, je me pris à grignoter et montais dans ma chambre afin d'y faire mes devoirs.

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent tous, le matin je retrouvais Eren pour le quitter le soir pour rentrer chez moi. Parfois après les cours, on allait boire un verre et on discutait ensemble de tout et de rien. Ce qui m'impressionnait le plus, c'est qu'il arrivait à me faire sourire et rire tous les jours. Sa présence embellissait ma vie quotidienne et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Il m'arrivait parfois de divaguer quand j'étais avec lui mais moins que ce jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. De jour en jour, je réussissais à me sentir bien, moi-même avec lui sans partir dans des délires plus loufoques les uns que les autres.

Enfin c'est ce que je croyais, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, au bout de quatre mois de cours et trois mois d'amitié avec Eren, où un petit groupe de quatre filles vient me voir pour me poser une question qui venait de réduire en cendres mes efforts pour ignorer ces sentiments étranges à l'égard de mon ami.

« -Dis Levi… Me demanda l'une des filles. Est-ce que toi et Eren vous sortez ensemble ? »

Il me semble avoir senti mes joues chauffer et prendre une teinte rouge. Moi et Eren ? En couple ? Mais d'où ça sort ?

« -Pardon ? Avais-je finalement réussi à articuler.

-Et bien… Commença une autre fille du groupe. Vous êtes assez proche tous les deux, et Eren et assez tactile avec toi et tu ne le repousses pas… Alors on se posait la question vu que vous ne vous embrassiez jamais…

-Non… Non on est pas ensemble on est juste… ami ? Des amis proches... »

Elles ne cherchèrent pas à en savoir d'avantage et elle partirent de leur côté.

En arrivant à mon premier cours, je me rendis compte que Eren était absent, je vérifiais mon téléphone portable que je n'avais pas encore regardé et vis le SMS suivant :

 _''De : Eren_

 _Désolé je ne viens pas aujourd'hui je suis malade… Tu serais un amour si tu m'apportais les cours d'aujourd'hui ainsi que les devoirs ce soir ! En plus j'ai et j'aurai envie de te voir_

 _Bisous mon Levi et bon courage ''_

Je rougis instantanément, Eren avait toujours le don d'être ambiguë et c'est vrai qu'il était très tactile avec moi mais… je crois qu'au fond de moi-même j'adorais ça.

Je lui répondis ceci :

 _''De : Levi_

 _Rétablis-toi vite… Et promit je passe ce soir. Si tu veux je peux rester plus tard, je serais ton infirmier personnel.''_

 _''De : Eren_

 _Oh oui ! \\('w')/ Avec ou sans l'uniforme d'infirmier ? (plus sexy que les vrais bien sûr)''_

Ça tourne au harcèlement sexuel…

 _''De : Levi_

 _Sans uniforme. On est pas la pour faire du roleplay dans la vraie vie !''_

 _''De : Eren_

 _Oooooh…. En tout cas je suis content que tu viennes me voir A ce soir mon Levi ''_

 _''De : Levi_

 _A ce soir Eren…''_

Je remis mon téléphone portable dans ma poche et pris soin de tout bien prendre en note chaque cours de la journée pour Eren.

Je finis les cours à dix-sept heures et pris la route en direction de la maison d'Eren. Une fois là-bas, je sonnais et sa maman, Carla, m'ouvrit et m'invita à entrer.

« -Comment vas-tu Levi ? Me demanda-t-elle avec son éternelle sourire.

-Très bien et vous ?

-Moi ça va ! Dit-elle avec un petit rire. Eren est dans sa chambre, il va beaucoup mieux que ce matin !

-Tant mieux ! Je monte alors.

-Je t'en prie ! »

Elle retourna dans sa cuisine et moi je montais dans la chambre de mon ami.

Quand Eren m'aperçut, je ne fus même pas surpris de finir par terre, ce dernier m'ayant sauté dessus.

« -Levi ! Je suis trop content de te voir ! Dit-il en me serrant fort.

-Lâche-moi Eren ! Tu vas me refiler ta crève !

-Mais… je suis plus malade !

-T'es plus malade quand ça t'arrange de toute façon... »

Eren me lâcha et se releva en riant. Il alla s'asseoir dans son lit, moi à ses côtés. Il me raconta qu'il s'était amusé à me dessiner toute la journée avec plusieurs expression faciale différentes, certaines étaient plutôt habituelle alors que d'autres étaient vraiment étranges puisque je ne les arborais jamais. Je lui racontais alors ma journée et lui expliquais les cours et les devoirs à faire.

Je partis vers 19h tant bien que mal puisque Eren avait eu du mal à me laisser m'en aller. Honnêtement je ne le comprenais pas, on était seulement ami, voire meilleur ami mais son comportement à mon égard en montrait plus et malgré tout, cela m'effrayait un peu.

Je n'étais pas idiot, je savais très bien quels risques il y avait de sortir avec un homme, mais ça je m'en contre-fichait, la vraie question était est-ce que ce sentiment étrange que j'ai envers lui était bien de l'amour ? Ça, en revanche, j'étais vraiment un idiot en la matière. Je n'avais encore jamais été en couple avec qui que ce soit et en ce qui concernait mon orientation sexuel, c'était encore flou, à vrai dire je ne m'étais encore jamais posé la question de savoir si j'étais hétéro, gay ou autre, cela m'importait peu, enfin, jusqu'à maintenant…

J'arrivais chez moi où je me douchais, dînais, fis mes devoirs et me couchais enfin, la tête remplit de points d'interrogation.

Le lendemain, Eren revint en cours plus en forme que jamais, un grand sourire scotché aux lèvres.

« -Ça à l'air d'aller mieux…

-Beaucoup mieux ! C'était que passager ! Même si je me mouche encore pas mal… Mais bref… Tu m'as manqué mon Levi ! Dit-il en me serrant très fort dans ses bras. »

Je rougis et tentais de me libérer.

« -Raaah Eren lâche-moi ! Tu m'as manqué aussi ça te va ? »

Il me lâche en souriant plus qu'avant.

« -Oui ! »

Il me prend doucement par la main et me tire jusqu'à notre salle de cours.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'expression ''chacun son tour'' puisse s'avérer vrai pour moi. Deux jours plus tard, me voilà cloué au lit grâce à Eren qui m'avait refilé sa grippe, cela avait grandement étonné mes parents et moi-même puisque je ne tombais pratiquement jamais malade. Et voilà que Eren s'était retrouvé agenouillé devant mon lit à s'excuser puisqu'il était venu me voir après les cours.

« -Je suis tellement désolé Levi ! Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon !

-T'as pas à t'excuser c'est pas ta faute.

-Mais si c'est ma faute ! Si je ne t'avais pas collé ainsi tu ne serais pas malade !

-Eren c'est bon c'est pas grave je te dis…

-Mais si c'est grave je…

-Eren ! C'est bon je te dis !

-Mmh… Fit-il en baissant la tête. »

Je soupirais et lui caressais la tête, ce qui le fit sourire grandement. Il grimpa sur le lit et s'allongea sous la couverture à côté de moi, ce qui me fit rougir.

« -Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il s'allongea sur le côté gauche et passa un bras sur ma taille et me colla à lui. Je rougis encore plus mais je me laissais faire.

« -Je fais ça pour que tu guérisses ! Je t'envoie des ondes saines et positives ! Dit-il en riant. Détends-toi Levi… Tu en as besoin. »

Je fermais les yeux et me laissais aller.

« -D'accord… Envoies-moi en plein alors... »

Je sentais Eren sourire et je sentais aussi son souffle chaud dans mon cou qui me donnait des frissons mais qui me détendait encore plus aussi. Je ne tardais pas à m'endormir, mais je pus sentir que Eren partit au bout d'un moment, me laissant tout de même la place qu'il occupait juste avant qu'il avait chauffé et où il avait rependu sa douce odeur. Quand je m'étais réveillé vers minuit, je me sentais bien, apaisé, presque guéri, et au lieu de descendre manger quelque chose malgré l'heure tardive, j'avais pris le coussin et humé l'odeur de Eren.

Je descendis tout de même vers une heure du matin pour manger quelque chose, mon ventre me l'avait réclamé. J'arrivais à la cuisine où je trouvais un mot de ma mère : « Mon chéri, si tu as faim, il reste des spaghettis bolognaise dans le frigo ! Je te les ai mis dans une assiette, tu as juste à la faire réchauffer ! Bon appétit mon ange et bonne nuit ! Maman. »

Je souris et mis à réchauffer l'assiette au micro-onde. Il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes à ma mère pour arriver dans la cuisine, habillée de sa robe de chambre. Je posais mon assiette après avoir pris des couverts et un verre d'eau puis m'assis, ma mère s'asseyant à mes côtés. Elle me caressa les cheveux en les mettant derrière mon oreille.

« -Ça va mieux mon trésor ? Dit-elle avec sa douce voix.

-Oui maman ne t'en fais pas. »

Elle sourit et je commençais à manger sans rien dire. Un silence s'installa mais ma mère le brisa rapidement.

"Gay Ton Levi? »

Je m'étouffais avec mes spaghettis et mis quelques minutes à m'en remettre. Ma mère rit et tapote mon dos.

« -Ne me demande pas des choses comme ça si soudainement alors que je mange !

-Pardon mon cœur ! Dit-elle en riant. Tu sais si tu es attiré par la gente masculine je ne vais rien te dire ! Ça ne changera rien tu sais. Moi et ton père sommes très tolérant !

-Je sais maman... Mais je sais pas… disons que je me cherche…

-Je vois… Je suis là si tu as besoin de parler Levi, d'accord ? »

Je hoche la tête puis finit mon assiette. Je nettoyais tout et remontais me coucher ainsi que ma mère. Je tombais alors dans les bras de Morphée pratiquement immédiatement.

Les mois passèrent sans que rien ne change, Eren et moi étions toujours aussi proche. Le fin de l'année approchait, dans un mois plus exactement, donc bientôt les premières épreuves du bac. Je ne m'inquiétais pas trop à ce propos, je ne suis pas un mauvais élève. En fait autre chose me tracassait, je m'étais rendu compte que j'étais vraiment tombé amoureux de Eren et que j'étais bel et bien homosexuel. Enfin… je n'en étais pas sûr à cent pour cent non plus, mais je portais un autre regard envers les hommes. Ma vie était carrément en train de changer et je ne savais pas si c'était positif ou négatif. Après tout, je m'étais peut-être fait des idées, Eren était sûrement tactile avec tous les gens qu'il appréciait énormément donc pas seulement avec moi, sûrement qu'il ne ressent pas ce que je ressens pour lui.

J'en avais parlé à ma mère et elle m'avait conseillé de lui dire la vérité. C'est bien beau, mais en attendant comment m'y prendre ? Est-ce que je devais être direct où faire le tout en douceur ? Eren Jaeger, tu es en train de me rendre fou.

Nous étions maintenant à une semaine de l'épreuve de français et de sciences ainsi que l'oral, nous étions déjà en vacances et j'étais en train de réviser mes textes, assis à mon bureau dans ma chambre. Je pensais être tranquille jusqu'à ce que Eren débarque dans ma chambre.

« -Levi ! Pourquoi tu réponds pas au téléphone ? Je m'inquiète moi ! Dit-il en me tenant par les épaules.

-Désolé Eren, mais je révise là…

-Justement ! Révisons à deux ! On ira plus vite ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire. »

Il posa son sac sur mon lit en s'y asseyant, fouillant pour sortir ses fiches. Nous révisâmes pendant plus d'une heure jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie de faire une pause, je dus bien sûr accepter, ce qui le réjouit.

Et si c'était l'occasion de lui dire la vérité ? Mes parents étaient absent puisqu'ils étaient au travail, nous n'étions rien que tous les deux après tout…

« -Eren… J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose…

-Mh ? Oui bien sûr vas-y ! »

Je soupirais pour me donner du courage, mais à chaque fois que je levais le regard vers lui, j'étais déstabilisé par son magnifique regard. Je cachais alors mon visage en m'appuyant avec mon front sur son épaule, je soupirais une nouvelle fois et pris mon courage à deux mains.

« -Je t'aime. »

Ça-y-est, je l'avais dit, tout ce que je ressentais depuis des mois, tout ce qui m'avait chamboulé, venait d'être résumé et dit en seulement trois mots. Je restais alors dans ma position, sentant mes joues rougir plus que jamais, alors que Eren ne disait rien pendant quelques secondes qui me parurent des heures, le silence qui régnait durant, me stressait encore plus.

Tout à coup, Eren saisit doucement mon menton avec son pouce et son index, et fit pivoter ma tête en direction de son visage, il fit alors la chose à laquelle je m'attendais le moins : il posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les miennes, et m'embrassa alors tendrement. Ce fut pour moi de toutes nouvelles sensation, je ressentais quelque chose d'étrange mais qui faisait du bien dans le ventre, mon cœur battait la chamade et ses lèvres si douces contre les miennes m'en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs.

Je répondis alors au baiser, timidement et avec peu d'assurance, puisque c'était mon tout premier.

Eren rompu lentement le baiser, mais il garda mon visage qu'il tenait en coupe et me regardait, tout en restant très proche de mes lèvres. Moi je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux, je n'aurais jamais cru être un jour déstabilisé par quelqu'un, comme quoi il existera toujours une personne pour faire cet effet là à une autre.

« -Levi regarde moi…

-Non…

-S'il-te-plaît... »

Je levais alors lentement le regard vers lui, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, il avait toujours ce sourire lorsque l'on se regardait droit dans les yeux, nous pouvions tous deux admirer les magnifiques yeux de l'autre.

« -Mais moi aussi je t'aime mon Levi, et depuis longtemps ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux que cela soit réciproque… Dit-il en collant nos deux fronts ensemble. Levi… Mon Levi... »

Il me coucha sur le lit et grimpa au dessus de moi. Il ne cessa d'embrasser mes lèvres, et moi je ne cessais de répondre aux tendres baisers qu'il me donnait. Ce petit jeu dura de nombreuses minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête et me regarde avec amour, tenant toujours mon visage en coupe depuis tout à l'heure.

« Levi, c'est ton premier baiser n'est-ce pas ? »

La seule réponse que je pus lui donner fut un hochement de tête.

« -Tu veux bien ouvrir la bouche légèrement s'il-te-plaît ? Dit-il en caressant ma lèvre inférieure de son pouce. »

Je frissonnais et ouvrit légèrement la bouche, comme il venait de me le demander. Eren reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes chastement, puis il lécha tout d'abord mes deux lèvres avant de glisser sa langue dans ma bouche et de la lier à la mienne pour entamer un doux ballet. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'échapper un petit couinement contre ses lèvres puis je répondis au baiser en y participant.

Ce fut moi qui coupa lentement le baiser pour respirer. Je n'osais toujours pas le regarder, tandis que lui me caressait la joue.

« -Mon Levi... »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Eren m'appelait déjà ainsi avant, mais le ton qu'il employait à présent faisait toute la différence, j'avais vraiment l'impression de lui appartenir, et j'aimais ça.

Eren s'allongea à mes côtés et me prit contre lui, me serrant alors dans ses bras. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et m'accrochais à son haut sur son torse. Son odeur… Il sent tellement bon, je crois que je pourrais passer des heures ainsi et m'endormir plus tard.

Il me caressait le dos en embrassant mon cou, je ne cessais de frissonner mais c'était tellement agréable…

« -Levi ? On est ensemble hein ? Me demanda-t-il avec un ton inquiet.

-Bien sûr… »

Je le sentis sourire dans mon cou alors qu'il déposa une énième fois ses lèvres dans mon cou. Mais Eren ne s'arrêta pas là, il mordilla ma peau et l'aspira aussi, commençant alors un suçon. Je ne pus réprimer un couinement, me sentant encore plus rougir, j'allais fondre s'il continuait.

Je m'accrochais plus fort à lui le temps qu'il finisse le suçon, une fois terminé, il le lécha et l'embrassa avant de glisser : « à moi... » d'un ton rauque qui me fit fondre encore plus.

Bordel les sentiments amoureux me font totalement changer de comportement vis-à-vis de lui… Et je suis sûr que cet abruti s'en rend compte et qu'il adore ça ! Enfin… s'il adore ça, alors je ne changerai rien…

Je répondis par un hochement de tête qui le fit sourire et me serrer encore plus contre lui.

« -Eren… la pause est terminée, il faut qu'on reprenne les révisions.

-Oh non ! Moi je veux continuer à t'embrasser et te câliner pendant le reste de l'après-midi ! Dit-il en me gardant bien contre lui. Les textes on les connaît par cœur ! Aussi bien toi que moi ! Alors c'est bon, on peut rester ainsi…

-Je suis d'accord, mais on a le bac de sciences aussi, et toi les sciences, ça ne va pas trop et tu le sais, alors profite que je sois là pour tout t'expliquer. »

Eren tiqua mais dû se résigner à me lâcher, je me redressais et allais chercher mes fiches de sciences en prenant bien soin de ranger celles de français. Je touchais alors le suçon qu'il m'avait fait puis je revins vers lui sur le lit. Nous commençâmes à réviser pendant une heure, je sentais bien que Eren n'était pas dedans, et qu'il avait envie d'autre chose, en l'occurrence moi, mais il pourra profiter de moi autant qu'il voudra après le bac.

« -Levi ! J'en ai marre !

-D'accord on arrête, tu veux t'entraîner pour l'oral ? Dis-je en allant ranger mes fiches sur le bureau. »

S'il n'était pas motivé, cela ne servirait à rien de continuer, ce serait contre-productif.

Eren vient m'enlacer par derrière et m'embrasser le cou, je soupirais et frissonnais.

« -Tu sais bien ce que je veux Levi ! Je te l'ai dit !

-C'est très sous-entendu ce que tu viens de dire. »

Il me retourna dans ses bras en me tenant par les hanches. Il m'embrassa le front, la tempe, la joue, le coin de mes lèvres, mon nez, et enfin mes lèvres tendrement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre au baiser, tant j'aimais qu'il m'embrasse.

Il tenta de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres avec sa langue mais je l'en empêcha.

« -Eren, tu es venu là pour réviser à la base.

-Mais tu n'avais qu'à pas me dire que tu m'aimais ! Je deviens fou maintenant, comment veux-tu que je me retiennes ?

-Je ne sais pas moi, débrouille toi.

-Tu es trop cruel Levi… Mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme ! Dit-il en embrassant le bout de mon nez »

Eren se résigna à s'entraîner pour l'oral, ce qui dura une heure de plus.

Mes parents rentrèrent chacun leur tour du travail, d'abord ma mère et ensuite mon père, ce dernier proposa à Eren de rester dîner et dormir, ce qu'il accepta avec joie, et je fus contraint d'avouer que moi aussi, j'étais heureux quelque part qu'il reste avec moi.

Le dîner se passa bien, Eren avait fait bonne impression à mes parents, et même si on ne leur avait rien dit à propos de nous, ils s'en doutaient fortement. Nous aidâmes ma mère à débarrasser, à faire la vaisselle et à tout ranger puis nous montâmes dans la chambre.

« -Eren tu veux prendre une douche ?

-Seulement si tu la prends avec moi ! »

Je rougis instantanément, lui balançais un coussin en pleine figure et lui criais : « pervers ! », ce qui le fis rire aux éclats. Il posa le coussin à sa place initiale alors que je croisais les bras, le joues rougies, les sourcils froncés. Il vient me prendre dans ses bras, m'embrasser tendrement, et bien évidemment, je craquais et répondais au baiser.

« -Je plaisantais mon Levi ! Dit-il en riant. Non merci j'ai pris ma douche ce matin. »

Je ne disais rien et le regardais. Nous nous allongions dans le lit, tous deux en caleçon, et alors que je m'allongeais comme il le faut, Eren passa un bras autour te ma taille et me tira contre lui, dos contre son torse. Nous ne dormions pas tout de suite, on parlait, on riait, il me câlinait et m'embrassait, je me sentais vraiment bien, comme jamais je ne l'ai été.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais toujours collé à Eren, le visage face a son torse, pensant alors qu'il dormait encore, je me collais bien contre lui, écoutant son cœur battre et respirant son odeur. Je sursautais lorsque je le sentis me serrer contre lui en caressant mon dos.

« -Tu es bien câlin mon Levi ! Me dit-il en riant légèrement.

-Idiot ! Je pensais que tu dormais…

-Désolé… Dit-il en riant encore légèrement. Ça fait un quart d'heure que je te regarde dormir, tu es vraiment trop mignon mon Levi ! »

Je rougis alors qu'il saisit mon menton pour lever mon visage vers lui et ainsi m'embrasser tendrement. Je répondais au baiser avec tendresse également, caressant sa joue.

« -J'aime tellement t'embrasser mon Levi… Je peux recommencer ? »

Je rougis et hochais la tête.

« -Autant que tu le voudras… Mes lèvres sont à toi, fais-en ce que tu veux mais ne les abîmes pas, d'accord ?

-Promit ! »

Eren ne cessa alors de m'embrasser pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que ma mère nous appelle pour déjeuner.

Trois semaines plus tard, ce fut le jours des résultats du bacs. Eren devait venir chez moi pour que l'on consulte les notes sur le site de l'académie.

 _''De : Eren_

 _J'arrive mon amour, c'est le bus qui a du retard je suis désolé ! J'ai hâte de te retrouver ''_

 _''De : Levi_

 _Ça fait seulement deux jours que l'on ne s'est pas vu… Mais j'ai hâte aussi ''_

 _''De : Eren_

 _Tu es seul chez toi ? ''_

 _''De : Levi_

 _Oui Eren je te l'ai déjà dit mes parents travaillent… Tu m'écoutes quand on se téléphone au moins ?''_

 _''De : Eren_

 _Anwwww mon amour ne boude pas Quand on se téléphone j'écoute ta magnifique fois… Tu sais que je l'aimes ta voix ? Et d'ailleurs j'aime tout chez toi mon Levi ''_

 _''De :Levi_

 _Idiot ! Tu sais très bien que je craque quand tu m'appelles mon amour…. ''_

 _''De : Eren_

 _Héhé je sais~ tu craques quand je t'embrasses sur les lèvres, dans le cou, sur les épaules et sur la nuque aussi ! Tu aimes quand je t'enlaces par derrière et que je te murmure des mots doux et d'amours à l'oreille ! Tu aimes aussi quand je passe ma main sous ton haut et que je caresse ton ventre ou ton dos, tu adores les papouilles sur les hanches et aussi quand on dort ensemble, tu adores que je te caresse juste en dessous des fesses et sur l'arrière de la cuisse, car ça t'endort Je continue ou… ? ''_

 _''De : Levi_

 _Encore heureux pour toi que tu saches tout ça ! Et en même temps c'est dommage pour moi car je ne peux pas bouder sans craquer au bout de une minute...Bon tu arrives quand ? ''_

 _''De : Eren_

 _Ouvre ta porte je suis là ! ''_

Il ne me fallut pas trente ans pour venir lui ouvrir et que je lui saute dans ses bras dès qu'il fut dans mon champ de vision. Comme d'habitude, il me rattrapa dans ses bras en riant et souriant, pendant que j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il m'embrassa alors tendrement pour me dire bonjour.

« -Tu vas bien mon Levi ?

-Oui, et toi ?

-Très bien maintenant que je t'ai contre moi ! »

Il m'embrassa encore et encore, et je lui répondais à chaque fois. Mais il fut un moment où je le stoppais.

« -Eren… On consulte nos notes et ensuite on s'embrassera autant que l'on voudra… ok ? Lui dis-je en caressant tendrement sa joue.

-D'accord ! Dit-il en me posant par terre.

Nous allions donc au salon tous les deux et nous nous asseyions sur le canapé, devant mon ordinateur portable.

Les résultats furent alors très bon pour nous deux, et Eren fut tellement heureux qu'il me sauta dessus, me faisant ainsi tomber à la renverse sur le canapé, et il m'embrassa partout, en partant du front, jusqu'à mon ventre. Je frissonnais sans cesse et le suppliais d'arrêter, ce qu'il fit en riant légèrement, venant m'enlacer tendrement au cou.

« -Excuse-moi mon Levi, j'ai juste fait exploser ma joie… Dit-il en embrassant mon front.

-C'est rien… Répondis-je en caressant son dos. Je suis fier de toi tu sais ? »

Il leva la tête vers moi en souriant amoureusement.

« -C'est vrai ? Me demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire amoureux.

-Évidemment. Tu as eu plus de quinze partout ! Et puis même si tu avais eu des sales notes, je serais quand même fier de toi tu sais... »

Je caressais ses cheveux en les mettant derrière son oreille, alors qu'il s'allongeait confortablement sur moi, la tête sur mon torse. Pendant que je lui caressais les cheveux et le cou, il me serrait contre lui, comme si j'allais m'envoler. Je lui murmurais des paroles d'amour pour le faire décompresser après tant de stress, et j'étais heureux de le sentir se détendre grâce à moi.

Durant les vacances d'été, Eren et moi les avons passé tous les deux, parfois avec mes parents, les siens, où tous réunis. A la rentrée, les professeurs nous avaient immédiatement mis dans le bain à propos du bac à la fin de l'année et nous avaient bien précisé qu'il fallait très vite se décider pour nos études supérieures. J'avais senti Eren déglutir à cause du stress que l'on nous balançait en pleine figure, et je lui avais pris la main pour le détendre.

Avec Eren, nous avions tous les deux parlé calmement à propos de notre orientation après le bac, alors nous étions allés voir un conseiller d'orientation pour connaître les différentes voies que l'on pouvait emprunter. En ressortant, Eren était un peu plus serein, et j'en étais très heureux.

Les vacances de Noël venaient de débuter, nous étions mardi de la première semaine, en plein milieu de l'après-midi, et cela faisait deux heures que je parcourais les magasins en quête d'un cadeau de Noël pour mon homme. Mais impossible de trouver quoique ce soit ! Soit cela était trop chère, ou alors pas assez bien pour lui.

Je finis par rentrer dans une papeterie et parcourais les rayons, jusqu'à tomber sur LE truc qui ferait vraiment plaisir à mon chéri ! Depuis des semaines qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me parler de ça ! Cela dépassait légèrement le budget fixé, mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix, et puis si ça lui faisait plaisir, alors j'étais heureux. Je passais alors à la caisse avec cette boîte de peinture à huile et rentrais chez moi avec mon paquet sous les bras.

 _''De : Levi_

 _Ça-y-est mon chéri, j'ai acheté ton cadeau ''_

Quand on est fier de sa trouvaille…

 _''De : Eren_

 _Anwwww mon amour tu es trop mignon ! Fallait pas ! J'ai le tien aussi ! J'ai hâte de te l'offrir au réveillon ''_

Il est vraiment trop mignon… Et il me rend complètement gaga tant je l'aime.

 _''De : Levi_

 _Moi aussi, je suis certain que cela va te plaire ''_

 _''De : Eren_

 _Et moi j'espère que ça te plaira ! On se téléphone ce soir ? ''_

 _''De : Levi_

 _Évidemment ! Je te laisse on s'appelle à 20h30 comme d'habitude ? ''_

 _''De : Eren_

 _Oui mon Levi ! A tout à l'heure, je t'aime ''_

 _''De : Levi_

 _Je t'aime aussi ''_

Je rentrais alors chez moi, et allais mettre le cadeau dans ma chambre.

Le jeudi après-midi, j'aidais ma mère à faire le repas du soir, nos invités était les suivants : Eren et ses parents, mes grands-parents paternels et maternels, mes deux tantes et mon oncle ainsi que leur femme et mari. Pour être plus clair, on était beaucoup, cela ne changeait pas des années précédentes.

Je partis me préparer, ainsi que mes parents avant l'arrivée des invités. A vingt heures trente, tous étaient arrivés sauf Eren et sa famille, et je commençais à m'impatienter.

 _''De : Levi_

 _Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Tous le monde est déjà arrivé... ''_

 _''De : Eren_

 _Désolé mon Levi, on arrive dans deux minutes !_ _''_

 _''De : Levi_

 _D'accord… Je t'attends_ _avec impatience_ _''_

On sonna à la porte même pas cinq minutes plus tard, je me précipitais à la porte et ouvris, la maman de Eren me prit dans ses bras, son père me serra la main puis les deux entrèrent saluer et se présenter. Eren entra, ferma la porte et me prit dans ses bras, en cachant un derrière son dos.

« -Tu vas bien mon Levi ? Dit-il en caressant mon dos.

-Oui maintenant que tu es là. »

Il sourit et m'embrassa tendrement, je répondais au baiser. Il sortit sa main de son dos et me tendit une magnifique rose.

« -Joyeux noël mon chéri, et bon anniversaire avec trois heures d'avances ! Dit-il en riant légèrement. Et c'est pas finit !

-Tu es trop mignon… Dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement. Il ne fallait pas… »

Il mit son index sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire et m'embrasse tendrement.

« -Ne dis pas de bêtises ! C'est noël et ton anniversaire ! Je suis ton petit-ami, je me dois de te gâter ! Et la rose c'est juste pour te faire plaisir mon Levi ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et j'allais mettre la rose dans une fin vase, j'allais y poser dans ma chambre sur ma table de nuit puis je redescendis au salon. Tout le monde m'attendait pour trinquer, je vins alors m'asseoir sur les genoux de Eren qui était assis sur le canapé, avec une coupe de champagne et nous trinquions alors tous en se souhaitant un joyeux noël.

Durant l'apéritif, Eren caressait ma hanche, et m'offrait de temps en temps un tendre baiser, évidemment, nous avions été victime de paparazzis…

Tout le monde se mit à table ensuite et nous dînions dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Au dessert, ma maman apporta la bûche parsemée de bougies allumées, qu'elle déposa devant moi alors que tout le monde commença à me chanter « joyeux anniversaire ». Je rougis légèrement, plutôt mal à l'aise et une fois que la chanson fut finit, je soufflais mes bougies et Eren vînt m'embrasser.

« -Bon anniversaire mon amour… Dit-il en me tendant un paquet. »

J'ouvris le paquet, en me demandant vraiment ce que c'était, et j'esquissais un grand sourire en découvrant un album photo, dont la couverture comprenait une photo de nous deux, et le titre « 6 mois de bonheur ». Je l'ouvrais, et parcourais les dizaines de pages de photos, souvent accompagnés d'une phrase. A la fin de l'album, je me levais et vins me blottir dans ses bras, me cachant les yeux dans son cou. Ce con a réussi à me faire pleurer.

« -Oh mon amour… Dit-il en me serrant contre lui, caressant mon dos. Tu pleures ?

-Ferme-là espèce d'idiot… Dis-je en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. »

J'entendis tous les invités émettre un « oooooh » et Eren m'embrassa avec amour.

« -J'en conclu que ton cadeau d'anniversaire te plaît mon Levi ?

-Évidemment… Je t'aime…

-Moi aussi je t'aime Levi, et ce n'est pas finit ! J'ai une petite surprise avec ton cadeau de Noël !

-Il es minuit ! Dit ma mère. Joyeux Noël à tous !

-Et elle arrive maintenant… Madame Ackerman ? Je peux vous demandez quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr ! »

Eren part dans l'entrée et revient avec une petite branche de gui qu'il accroche à l'entrée du salon, puis il tendit son appareil photo à ma maman.

« -La tradition du baiser sous une branche de gui signifie beaucoup de choses ! C'est une promesse de mariage, un présage de bonheur et de longue vie, de nos jour cette tradition peut se faire à n'importe quelle fête, mais je tenais à y faire le jour de Noël et de l'anniversaire de Levi ! Pourriez-vous nous photographiez ce baiser ?

-Ooooh… C'est trop mignon de ta part Eren ! Dit ma maman. Allez Levi ! Viens ! »

Avec un petit sourire, je vins contre mon Eren, il passa ses mains dans mon cou, et moi je saisis son visage en coupe et il m'embrassa tendrement et amoureusement sous le gui, et ma mère nous prit en photo. Après, pratiquement tous les couples présents firent la même choses, et ce fut enfin le moment de s'échanger les cadeaux de Noël que tout le monde avait placé sous le sapin.

Eren m'offrit son cadeau, qui était un dessin de nous qu'il avait fait, cela nous représentait nous deux, dans un salon qu'il avait inventé, assis sur un canapé, moi dans ses bras alors que je tenais un bébé dans les miens.

« -Je nous ai imaginé nous, plus tard, marié avec un bébé, notre bébé. Me dit-il en m'enlaçant par la taille, alors que nous étions tous les deux sur le canapé.

-Eren c'est… »

Je n'avais aucun mot pour décrire ce cadeau, ces cadeaux ! Eren est vraiment parfait, tellement adorable, il est si… tout ! Je réalise que sans lui, ma vie serait plate. Il est arrivé du jour au lendemain dans ma vie, il a insisté pour y rester, et il a bien fait. Bon j'avoue… je ne l'aurai pas laissé partir. Je l'aime, et mon vœu le plus cher est qu'il soit à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, et qui sait, peut-être, dans une autre.

« -Maintenant j'ai peur de t'offrir le mien… Il est minable à côté des tiens…

-Peu importe ce que tu m'offres, ça me fera très plaisir ! Allez je veux savoir ce que c'est ! »

Je lui tendais son paquet et il s'empressa de l'ouvrir, un énorme « o » se forma à sa bouche, il posa le paquet sur la table basse et me sauta au cou, nous nous retrouvions alors allongés sur le canapé, lui sur moi, me serrant fort dans ses bras.

« -Oh mon dieu Levi ! Je suis trop content ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Mon amour je t'aime tellement ! »

Il ne cessa ensuite de m'embrasser chastement, quelques personnes riant légèrement à cette vue. Il descendit ses chastes baisers sur ma joue, puis mon cou et il revînt sur ma bouche pour m'embrasser tendrement.

« -Ça te plaît alors ?

-Évidemment ! Cela a dû te coûter une fortune !

-C'était pour toi… Alors je n'ai pas fais très attention au prix, et puis je savais que tu voulais ça, et je ne trouvais rien d'autre, et ça vaut largement ce que tu m'as offert… Et pour finir, moi aussi je t'aime... »

Eren sourit et me ré embrassa tendrement. Tous les invités furent repartis vers trois heures du matin, Eren, quant à lui, restait dormir ici, et nous ne tardions pas à aller nous coucher, moi dans ses bras, et nous nous endormions rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, nous nous réveillons en même temps, Eren me fit s'allonger sur lui et m'embrassa tendrement, sa main descendant dans mon pantalon, sans passer la barrière de mon caleçon, pour caresser l'une de mes fesses. Eren connaissait tous mes points sensibles, et toutes ces petites choses qui me faisaient fondre, et les caresses sur les fesses en faisaient partie intégrante. Il m'embrassa encore et encore pendant un moment.

« -Bonjour mon Levi. Me dit-il en souriant.

-Bonjour Eren... »

Il reprit ses baisers, mais cette fois dans mon cou, je frissonnais et Eren finit par inverser nos positions, ce dernier commençant un suçon dans mon cou. Ma respiration devînt plus fort, et je passais une main dans ses cheveux.

« -A moi… Dit-il en embrassant le bout de mon nez.

-Tu ne l'avais pas encore compris ?

-Si, mais j'adore le dire ! Dit-il en riant légèrement. Je t'aime…

-Je t'aime aussi... »

Il m'embrassa tendrement puis nous sommes partis déjeuner en bas dans la cuisine.

La fin du mois de mars arriva rapidement, le premier bac blanc était passé depuis un moment, Eren et moi l'avions passé avec brio, mais ce n'était pas ça le plus important ! Le trente mars, jour de l'anniversaire d'Eren, était demain, et je n'avais rien à lui offrir. J'avais passé la journée à parcourir les magasins, des nuits entières à réfléchir, mais rien. Ce fut la même chose lorsque je me réveillais le matin du trente mars : le néant.

Je partais alors en cours, toujours en train de chercher quelque chose quand tout à coup, je m'arrêtais au milieu du trottoir, une idée me traversant l'esprit. Je secouais le tête. Non, non, non, non, non, non, non ! On offre pas ça à l'anniversaire de son copain ! Enfin quoique… Je voyais bien que Eren me demandait ça avec des sous-entendus, je l'avais très bien compris et à chaque fois je me défilais. J'avais peur, oui j'avais peur de faire l'amour pour la première fois, je savais très bien qu'avec un garçon c'est par derrière et qu'entre Eren et moi, j'étais celui qui devait être en dessous. Alors est-ce que lui offrir ma virginité en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire, quitte à tout arrêter en plein milieu parce que j'ai peur, était une bonne idée ?

Je devais prendre une décision, et vite, car je venais d'arriver au lycée et Eren arrivait vers moi avec un grand sourire.

« -Bonjour mon Levi ! Dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement.

-Bonjour… Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri... »

Eren adorait tellement quand je l'appelais comme ça, et me suppliait de l'appeler tous les jours ainsi, mais je refusais, déjà parce que je rougissais à chaque fois, et ensuite parce que les bonnes chose se font meilleures que lorsqu'elles sont rares.

Eren me remercia en m'embrassant. Je l'aime tellement, et c'était des moments comme ça qui me donnaient envie de lui, peut-être que l'on devrait en parler… Mais comment aborder le sujet ?

« -Ça va mon amour ? Tu sembles préoccupé… Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas !

-Oui oui ça va… C'est juste que... »

Non ! Je ne pouvais définitivement pas en parler à Eren ! Une autre fois peut-être… J'ai encore quelques heures pour me décider, je l'invite déjà à déjeuner ce midi, ensuite il vient chez moi, on sera seul, je lui dirai la vérité, que je n'ai pas réussi à lui trouver un cadeau, il ne m'en voudra pas. Ou du moins j'espère…

La matinée passa très vite, après notre dernier cours, nous sommes donc partis dans une brasserie pour déjeuner et tout se passa à merveille, Eren a soufflé ses bougies sur sa part de gâteau puis nous sommes partis chez moi.

Comme d'habitude, après s'être déchaussé, nous sommes montés dans ma chambre pour nous installer sur mon lit, moi dans ses bras.

« -Je suis content que mon anniversaire soit un mercredi, comme ça je peux passer l'après-midi à le fêter avec toi ! Me dit-il en me prenant contre lui, une de ses mais me caressant la hanches sous mon haut.

-Moi aussi… Mais il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose…

-Oui ? Dis moi tout mon Levi !

-J'ai… Enfin je n'ai pas réussi à te trouver un cadeau… Enfin si mais…

-Mais ce n'est pas grave ça Levi ! Dit-il en souriant. Moi je m'en fous ! Mais je ne comprends pas, tu essayes de me dire quelque chose non ? Ça te tracasse… Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas… »

Il lisait vraiment en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Il fallait que je lui en parle, ça concerne notre couple, alors c'est important, non ?

« -En fait… J'ai bien pensé à un truc mais… c'est plutôt gênant…

-Tu peux tout me dire mon Levi, tu le sais bien !

-Et bien… je me disais que… faire l'amour avec toi pour la première fois aujourd'hui… pourquoi pas ? Dis-je alors que je baissais le regard depuis le début.

-Tu voulais m'offrir ta virginité ?

-Oui ! J'ai bien compris que tu en avais envie depuis un moment… Moi aussi mais… j'ai peur tu comprends ?

-Hé Levi ! Mon amour ne panique pas… Dit-il en me prenant le visage en coupe avec un sourire rassurant. C'est… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais tu sais, on est pas obligé de le faire le jour de mon anniversaire ! Et tu peux m'offrir un cadeau plus tard ce n'est pas grave… »

Il me caressa la joue en me regardant tendrement. Suite à ça, Eren commença à me rassurer vis-à-vis du sexe, il m'expliqua comment cela se passait, quand est-ce qu'on avait mal, qu'après ça allait faire du bien, lui l'avait déjà fait avant alors il savait. Je commençais à me sentir mieux après ça, en parler avec lui m'avait fait du bien.

Il m'embrassa tendrement après ça. Nous avons passé ensuite l'après-midi à se câliner et à s'embrasser puis Eren était reparti en fin d'après midi.

Le bac arrivait bientôt, l'année scolaire était finie, cela signifiait aussi que bientôt, Eren et moi fêterons nos un an bientôt, sois demain. Tout est passé tellement vite ! Depuis un an Eren faisait tout pour me rendre heureux, et j'espérais que moi aussi, je le rendais heureux.

Je me rendais à présent chez lui à pied en début d'après-midi avec un idée derrière la tête. En effet, je voulais que Eren et moi nous fassions l'amour pour la première fois et oui, nous ne l'avions pas fait depuis son anniversaire. Mais maintenant je me sentais prêt ! Je m'étais bien sûr renseigné sur des sites pas forcément autorisé pour les mineurs comme moi, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… J'étais aussi allé sur des forums, et j'avais repéré quelques trucs qui pourrait faire plaisir et exciter mon petit-ami.

Malgré tout je stressais, mais je ne devais pas me poser de questions et foncer !

J'arrivais enfin chez Eren qui était seul, bien évidemment, et il m'accueillit joyeusement.

« -Bonjour mon Levi ! Ça y est… Un an que nous sommes ensemble ! Tu sais que je t'aime comme au premier jour mon Levi ?

-Oui je sais, moi aussi je t'aime comme au premier jour. On va dans ta chambre ? »

Il sourit, me prend la main et m'emmène dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, je le regarde, il me sourit et je décide d'être direct.

« -Fais-moi l'amour ! »

Eren ne réagit pas tout de suite et après quelques secondes qui me parurent des heures, il s'exprima enfin.

« -A-attends Levi ! Tu es sûr que tu es prêt ?

-Oui ! Je me suis assez renseigné ! Et puis tu m'as déjà rassuré… Ça fait un an qu'on est ensemble… Je suis prêt, j'ai envie de toi... »

Eren me sourit et vînt m'embrasser tendrement. Je le poussais sur le lit et retirais mes chaussettes, mon pantalon ainsi que mon haut et me penchais au dessus de Eren et lui retirais son pantalon. Je n'osais absolument pas le regarder lorsque je montais et me collais à lui, je l'enlaçais au cou, lui, posait ses mains sur mes hanches et je commençais à me frotter à lui avidement. Après quelques secondes, nos respirations devenaient déjà plus fortes, et alors que je continuais de l'exciter en me frottant contre lui, il passa ses deux mains sur mes fesses et commença à les caresser et les empoigner, ce qui me faisait couiner.

« -Levi… Je bande déjà… Tu me fais tellement d'effets… »

Je rougis alors qu'il m'embrassait avec fougue, et qu'il inversa nos positions, me retrouvant ainsi sous lui.

« -Si à un moment tu veux arrêter, dis le moi, d'accord mon amour ? »

Je lui réponds par seulement un hochement de tête, attendant qu'il continue. Il vînt m'embrasser dans le cou et descendit ses baisers petit à petit sur mon torse jusqu'à arriver sur mes tétons où il commença à en suçoter un. Ma réaction fut immédiate, je me cambrais et couinais alors qu'il maltraitais l'autre avec son pouce. Je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi sensible ici, et cela amusait Eren qui ne cessait de titiller cet endroit qui m'excitait tant.

« -E-eren… plus… je t'en pris…

-Levi… Oh mon dieu ce que tu m'excites mon amour ! »

Eren retira tous ses vêtements et sortit un préservatif ainsi qu'un tube de lubrifiant, il en enduit trois de ses doigts avant de me regarder plus sérieusement.

« -Levi, tu veux toujours continuer ?

-Oui… Oui… Vas-y... »

Eren m'embrasse tendrement et entre un doigt en moi, je sursaute et m'accroche à ses épaules, pour le moment ce n'était pas douloureux mais plus dérangeant.

Eren me prépara pendant un moment, consciencieusement. J'avais eu mal dès qu'il avait mit le deuxième doigts ainsi que le troisième, j'avais mis du temps à m'habituer mais maintenant ça allait, et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir. Eren me regarda en souriant et retira ses doigts. Il enfila le préservatif et après m'avoir demandé une énième fois si je voulais continuer, je hochais la tête et il me pénétra lentement et doucement en me serrant contre lui.

La douleur fut tellement intense, j'avais tellement mal que je n'arrivais pas à crier ou quoique ce soit d'autre, seul les larmes qui coulaient le longs de mes joues furent la preuve que je souffrais. Eren me regarda en grimaçant puisque mes ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans la peau de son dos, mais il me regardait aussi très inquiet, il me murmurait des paroles d'amours et rassurantes en me caressant le visage. Je mis plus de temps que pendant la préparation, mais je finis par m'habituer à sa présence et je lui murmurais à l'oreille d'une voix gémissante : « Eren… mon chéri… vas-y bouge... ». Il ne fallut pas le convaincre avec plus et il commença à bouger en moi d'abord lentement. Encouragé par mes gémissements, il ne cessait d'accélérer pour mon plus grand plaisir, je fermais les yeux et profitais pleinement de cette vague de plaisir que je venais de découvrir pour la première fois. A un moment je sentis qu'il essayait d'attraper quelque chose ou faire je ne sais quoi, mais j'y fis abstraction et je me concentrais sur l'instant présent.

Je me cambrais d'un coup alors que Eren frappa dans ce qu'il me semblait être ma prostate. Cette sensation… c'était encore mieux que les sensations précédents… c'était…

« -Si bon… Eren là… encore… ! »

Eren ne résista pas à mon appel et continua de buter contre ce point si sensible qui me faisait crier de plaisir.

Plus tard, je sentis que j'allais bientôt atteindre l'extase, j'eus à peine le temps de prévenir Eren que je venais déjà entre nous deux, quant à lui, il vînt peu après dans un long râle, il se retira et se laissa tomber sur moi. Nous reprenions alors notre souffle puis il m'embrassa tendrement.

« -Tu as aimé… ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet pour moi.

-A ton avis… ? Mes cris et mes gémissements ne suffisent pas à te convaincre ?

-Si… Dit-il en émettant un léger rire. Je suis heureux si grâce à moi tu as eu une très bonne première fois... »

Nous nous mettions sous la couverture, Eren me prenant dans ses bras. Il me tendit une bouteille d'eau pour que je puisse prendre le médicament contre la douleur que j'avais prévu. Je posais ma tête sur son torse et caressais son épaule, alors que lui m'enlaçait et me caressait le bras.

« -Dis… Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu à un moment ? Lorsque j'avais les yeux fermés ?

-Je t'ai pris en photo !

-Pardon ?! Dis-je en me redressant d'un coup, les sourcils froncés.

-Pardon mon amour ! Mais tu étais si… si sexy ! Si excitant ! Si tout ! Ton visage rougit, tout transpirant… Rien qu'en te regardant j'avais envie de venir !

-Idiot ! »

Je me tournais dos à lui, rouge comme une tomate.

« -Levi… mon amour… ! Dit-il en m'enlaçant à la taille, me collant alors à lui. »

No. Je de pas la craquerai. Non non non non non non non non.

« -Mon ange... »

Il m'embrasse la nuque.

« -Mon cœur... »

Il recommence en me caressant le ventre.

« -Mon bébé... »

J'ai dit non, je ne craquerai pas.

« -Mon amour de ma vie que j'aime de tout mon cœur… Regarde moi... »

Je craque.

« -Roh ça va... »

Je l'entendis rire légèrement, content que j'arrête de faire la gueule. Je me retournais dans ses bras et il m'embrassa tendrement, me collant à lui.

« -Oh Levi ! Il faut que je te montre quelque chose ! »

Il se pencha au dessus de son lit et attrapa son carnet de dessin, il chercha la bonne page et me montra son dernier chef d'œuvre. Je fus bouche bée, il nous avait dessiné tous les deux en costard, lui et moi tenant chacun un enfant, l'un ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Eren, l'autre à moi et tous les deux portaient un costard, nous quatre avions un grand sourire.

« -Ce sont nos enfants… Seulement si les hommes pouvaient tomber enceinte…

-Mon chéri... »

Je posais le carnet et lui fit un énorme câlin, je ne voulais plus le lâcher et Eren me serrait fort dans ses bras. C'était vraiment trop adorable comme dessin ! Comment ne pas résister ?

Nous avons passé le reste de l'après-midi dans son lit, l'un contre l'autre à se câliner et à s'embrasser. Je pris une doucher puis je repartis chez moi en fin d'après-midi après une énième baiser et « je t'aime ».

Quatre ans plus tard, Eren et moi étions encore ensemble, j'avais maintenant vingt-et-un ans et Eren aussi. Mon homme et moi, nous faisions des études de langues, il ne nous restait qu'un an et nous étions diplômés. Aussi, depuis trois ans nous habitions ensemble dans un modeste appartement pas loin de l'université

Nous étions alors en grande vacance, fin juillet, et j'étais actuellement en voiture, rentrant chez moi après des courses. Je rentrais la voiture dans notre garage et remontais chez nous avec mes deux gros sacs de courses. En rentrant, Eren vînt m'embrasser tendrement puis j'allais à la cuisine, posais mes deux sacs de courses sur la table et commençais à tout ranger.

Pendant que je rangeais des gâteaux dans un placard, Eren vînt m'enlacer à la taille par derrière et commençais à m'embrasser dans le cou et à caresser mon ventre et mes hanches.

« -Eren j'ai pas le temps de faire l'amour là… Dis-je en me dégageant de ses bras pour finir de ranger mes courses. »

Eren riait alors légèrement et ne cessait d'être dans mes pattes.

« -Eren… Cesse donc d'être dans mes pa-… Dis-je en me retournant, me stoppant net. »

En effet, en me retournant, je tombais nez à nez avec Eren, et celui-ci tenait dans sa main un écrin rouge, un sourire au coin.

« -Mon cœur, ralentis le mouvement deux minutes d'accord ? »

J'étais bouche bée, figé sur place, je ne savais quoi dire alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant moi.

« -Mon Levi… Au bout de quatre ans ensemble... Est-ce que tu accepterais de m'épouser ? Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Je… Enfin je… Oui ! Oui ! Répondis-je avec un grand sourire »

Le sourire de Eren s'agrandit, il passa la bague de fiançailles à mon doigt, se releva et je sautais dans ses bras. Je ne cessais de l'embrasser, tant j'étais heureux. Lorsqu'il me posa par terre, je le tirais dans la chambre où nous fîmes l'amour aussi passionnément que la première fois.

Le jour du mariage, un an plus tard après sa demande, je me préparais avec l'aide de ma mère et de Hanji, mon témoin.. J'étais stressé mais heureux d'enfin m'unir pour la vie avec l'homme que j'aime. Je portais un costume gris très clair, une rose blanche dans la poche de la veste. Ce fut l'heure d'y aller, mes parents m'emmenèrent à la mairie où tous les invités étaient dehors ainsi que mon futur mari, m'attendaient devant la bâtisse dans laquelle nous allions nous unir.

Eren ne tarda pas a courir vers moi. Il était si beau dans son costume noir, les cheveux retenus en arrière avec quelques mèches rebelles retombant devant. Il me serra fort contre lui.

« -Mon amour tu es magnifique ! Me dit-il en me caressant la joue.

-Toi aussi mon chéri ! Lui répondis-je en souriant légèrement. »

Il m'embrassa tendrement puis quelques minutes plus tard, après être tous rentrés dans la mairie, la cérémonie commença et le maire entama son discours. Plus tard, vint le moment des consentements.

« -Monsieur Eren Jaeger, acceptez-vous de prendre monsieur Levi Ackerman pour époux ? De le chérir, de l'aimer et de lui être fidèle ?

-Oui ! Répondit Eren en me regardant tendrement.

-Monsieur Levi Ackerman, acceptez-vous de prendre monsieur Eren Jaeger pour époux ? De le chérir, de l'aimer et de lui être fidèle ?

-Oui ! Répondis-je en souriant à mon mari. »

Les alliances furent amenés par Mikasa, une amie d'Eren. L'homme de ma vie me passa l'alliance.

« -Levi, reçoit cette alliance en gage de mon amour. »

Je souris, pris la deuxième alliance et la passa au doigts d'Eren.

« -Eren, reçoit cette alliance en gage de mon amour.

-Vous pouvez vous embrasser ! Dit le maire. »

Eren me colla à lui et nous nous embrassâmes avec amour sous les applaudissements des invités.

Nous fîmes la fête jusqu'à trois heures du matin dans une salle des fêtes avec tous nos invités, et lorsque que nous étions rentrés, nous avions fait l'amour plusieurs fois.

Le jour où j'ai rencontré Eren, jamais je n'aurais cru que l'on finirait notre vie ensemble, nous avions adopté deux beaux enfants quelques années après notre mariage, un garçon, James, qui est américain, et une fille, Anna, qui est russe. Nous les avions élevé avec beaucoup d'amour, sans que notre amour pour l'un et l'autre, ne change durant toutes ces années.

Malheureusement, j'étais mort avant Eren, de vieillesse, mais mon homme avait su m'offrir l'une des plus belles vies du monde, et j'étais mort heureux de tout ce que j'avais vécu. A présent je l'attendais, pour que nous puissions être réunis une nouvelle fois, pour toujours et nous aimer sans que la mort nous sépare et qu'une nouvelle vie nous permette de nous retrouver.


End file.
